My New Life: Greek Style
by That Pesky Nargle
Summary: Viola is swept off to Long Island along with the class bully, Jack. The two join the campers at Camp Half-Blood, and Viola is desperate to find out who her godly mother is. This is your stereotypical Percy Jackson OC fanfic. T for potential language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFictioners! I've had this idea for awhile, but I've always been too busy or too chicken to post the first chapter… It's just another Percy Jackson OC. Hopefully one that you'll like and stick with, without ditching. I also hope that I don't ditch it. But really, I'll only continue this if it gets reviews. There aren't many stories like that, so it's not likely, but I'll try. **

**The beginning chapters are pretty much the same as all the other OC PJO: a girl's at school and a big scary monster shows up. I just think it's a good way to introduce the characters. Not so much Viola, the main character and narrator, but the other supporting characters.**

**By the way, this is set sometime after TheLastOlympian. Viola doesn't have much to do with the next Great Prophecy, because that's for Mr. Rick Riordan to decide upon. She gets her own special plot.**

**Don't worry, you'll never get an author's note this long from me again.**

**So here we go. Finally.**

I clutched my books to my chest, hurrying to my next, and worst, class: Educational Support. Yes, I'm one of those kids who don't take an extra language like most other people. I don't take Spanish, French, or Latin like all of my friends.

I'm stuck with Support. Great. The teachers all treat me like I'm an idiotic four-year-old. It's not my fault I have dyslexia. And the only thing that it really affects is my ability to read. My case of dyslexia doesn't even bother me most of the time. And it certainly doesn't make me stupid.

Actually, I'm a good enough student in all of my classes, with a little bit of help from my "aid." She just comes from class to class with me, and helps me when I can't really read something. I like her enough; it's just the Support teacher that I strongly dislike (because I'm opposed to use the word hate).

I walked into SPED (special education) and groaned. It was Wednesday. I forgot. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, my least favorite kid in the whole eighth grade comes to support to just screw around. I don't know what his problem really is, but he comes to SPED instead of going to Band, Chorus, or General Music.

"Hello Viola! How's it going buddy?" he called out to me as I walked in. It was overly enthusiastic, and obviously mocking me. Just like always. It wasn't only me, though. He picked on everyone else in my smallish group of friends too.

"It's going great Jack!" I called out to him, matching his enthusiasm and sarcasm. He grinned stupidly at me, like the jerk he is, and gave me the thumbs up sign. Miss Reed, my aid, just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She must've been just out of college or something, because she looked like she was in her early twenties, and she somewhat understood kids my age.

I sat down across from Jack, a scowl on my face, and took out my pencil case. I also pulled out my folder of drawings and doodles I drew during school. I twisted around in my chair to look at Miss Reed, who just asked, "Any new ones you're working on?"

I grinned. She knew me well. I could almost consider Miss Reed a friend. I see her and talk to her enough for us to be friends. I just pulled out two papers from the folder, holding up the first.

"Just finished this one, and I've just started this." The finished one was red pen on a white paper, lines crossing, bending, swirling, and zigzagging in all different ways, creating a sort of pattern. The second one I had started with a violet pen. The page looked almost like zebra print, but it wasn't quite as uniformed as zebra stripes.

"Oh that one turned out nice, Viola," she said, gesturing to the finished one.

"Thanks! I was going to put blue and yellow designs too, but I decided that the red has a nice contrast against the white paper." Miss Reed just raised a blond eyebrow, and leaned back against the teacher's desk.

Jack, who had been listening to us talking, said, "Why do you care so much about drawing? Is that your favorite sport or something?" He smirked and ran a meaty hand through his dark brown, bark-colored hair after his sarcastic remark.

"No, it isn't actually. Dance is my favorite sport! Drawing isn't even a sport, silly. What's your favorite sport?" I tried to diffuse him, without using sarcasm. I was trying to fight fire with water, because a fire does absolutely nothing against another fire.

I didn't let his insults get to me too much though. He was just another arrogant jock. Jack the Arrogant Jock.

"My favorite sport is dance too! Wow, what a co-inky-dink!" I just decided to ignore him and wait until the dreaded Support teacher came.

I continued working on my zebra-like doodle with my orchid pencil. Actually, I filled up about half of the page before I realized that Mrs. Banana, named Banana by yours truly due to her strictly yellow suit she wears every other day, was more than fashionably late. More than half of the class had gone by.

I glanced up at Jack, and he was just tapping a ruler against the table. Miss Reed was just twirling her platinum-blond hair and reading a book. I put down my pen and looked at the clock. Forty-five minutes had past and I hadn't even realized. Whoops! I guess I do tend to get involved in my art.

Jack tapped his foot, and after a few more minutes of waiting, he got up and walked around the mostly-empty classroom, like he couldn't sit any longer. When I had finished my page, I stored it in my folder. Tapping Miss Reed on the shoulder, I asked, "When's Mrs. Banoah coming?"

"Oh sorry, I thought I told you. She told me that she would be out of school today, and that I was supposed to teach today's lesson. It's the same one that you guys reviewed last Wednesday, and I don't really think that you need to learn it again. It's a free period."

That was fine by me. I took out a picture of a jaguar that I had to draw for science one time, and I touched up the colors for the rest of the period, so that the fur on the face looked more realistic.

When the bell rang for the class's dismissal, I hurried off to my favorite class—Art. I had to get there early so that I could start shading the shadows and highlights in the still life I was doing. Miss Reed had to walk quickly to keep up with me.

When we got to the Art room, nobody was there. I didn't think much of it because I was three minutes early. Miss Reed sat down and continued reading her book while I got out my paper and my different pencils.

Jack came in a minute after me. I completely forgot he was in my Art class. Or maybe he wasn't in it at all. Maybe he just came to torment me again.

"Hey Viola! Can I see yours?" he asked in that obnoxious tone of his, pointing at my work. I held it up for him to see.

"You were supposed to finish that last class!" Jack said in a whiny voice, noting that I still hadn't finished.

I raised my eyebrows. "You aren't even in this class, Jack. How would you know, and why would you care?" Other students had started to trickle in by now.

Someone tapped me shoulder, and I turned around expecting to see Miss Reed. However, Mrs. Banana was standing to my right, dressed completely in banana-colored garb, from her headband to her usual faux snakeskin belt, to her pointy leather shoes.

"Hello, Viola. I hate to ask, but did you do your work today in Support? I couldn't find it in your folder. Jack's wasn't there either. Did you two do anything today?"

"Umm…" I wasn't sure what to say. We didn't do any work. Miss Reed had told us we didn't have to, although I doubt Jack would've anyway.

Mrs. Banana looked to Miss Reed, and said, "Oh Sophia, I didn't see you there. Did either of these children do their work in class?" She gestured to Jack, who was listening at a table nearby, and me.

"No, they didn't. We had this same lesson last week, if you remember, and I told them that they didn't have to…" Miss Reed's gray eyes widened as an enraged Mrs. Banana grew rapidly in height, her own eyes flashing a nasty shade of maroon.

I wasn't surprised or scared. I'd learned to expect anything and everything. I knew that anything was possible, and had been prepared for something like this all my life.

HA! If only that were true. It would've made my life so much easier.

I glanced around the classroom nervously, wondering if anyone else was seeing what was happening. Jack was the only other student who seemed to notice. He glared at me like it was my fault, and took an army knife out of his pocket. I always knew he was a bad apple.


	2. Chapter 2

"Class dismissed!" Miss Reed called out to the class. Most of the kids just put their artwork back into their binders and rushed out, excited that they'd get a free period.

What was happening? I needed to know. I stumbled back, but continued to watch the teacher as if she were a movie. Mrs. Banana no longer looked like a banana. Her curly brown hair had grown limp, and now looked greasy. The color had also changed to a gross dark shade of puce.

"You didn't do your work, did you kiddies!" she snarled as her legs continued to stretch and stretch. Her snakeskin yellow belt turned a swampy color, and instead of a belt, it became a real snake carcass.

She continued to grow in height, until her legs morphed together, and became stiff and scaly. A thick snake's tail.

I was paralyzed. Something was obviously wrong with me. Things like this just didn't happen. I looked back at Jack, because he had also seemed to notice this. He was still getting his knife ready. Was he with this… thing?

Miss Reed had also noticed, and she shoved her book into her bag. She also pulled out a three foot bronze sword. Hold on... Her bag was only a foot square! At _most_!

"Lamia! Have fun in tartarus!" Miss Reed shouted.

"Oh, no. I must punish you first! You children were bad! And I haven't had lunch in so long! I could use a few more kids for my hungry appetite!" she cried. She coiled her tail around, closer to Jack, and Miss Reed took a swing at her with the sword.

"I eat babies for breakfast! You can't get me with a toothpick like that!" the she-demon cackled. Miss Reed leaped out of the way and tried to slash it as Lamia's tail came swinging by her.

I felt pretty useless. What was I supposed to do? Run and leave my friend (not Jack, if you were wondering) there? I guessed so when Miss Reed called out, "Jack and Viola! Run! LEAVE!" But I was frozen where I was, unable to move.

My eyes were glued to Lamia as she advanced towards Jack, who also seemed to be dumbstruck. Emphasis on the _dumb_. When Lamia's tail started rapping around his legs, his grip seemed to tighten on his knife and he stabbed her in the side.

Well, he would've stabbed her if the blade hadn't gone right through her as if she weren't there. Almost like she was a hologram. But it was obvious that she wasn't when Jack tripped and fell over her monstrous tail as he tried to get away.

"Silly demigod! Stainless steel doesn't seem to work, does it?" she cooed in a sickly sweet voice that she hadn't used since she'd appeared human. She continued rapping her snake tail around Jack as he sat on the floor, struggling to stand.

Miss Reed had also been knocked over in an attempt to rescue Jack with her sword. I watched the scene in horror. Even though I really didn't like Jack, I guess I didn't hate him, and it would be terrible to see him die such a grotesque death. And Miss Reed was pretty much a friend. I definitely wouldn't want her dead.

I think it was at that point when everything snapped back into reality. I was unfrozen. I could move. And I _did._

I looked around the immediate area for something large to throw. After less than a second, I settled on a wooden giraffe sculpture that Mr. Bauld (who is bald, by the way) had made as an example piece for our animal project. I dashed over and hoisted it up off the floor, careful not to trip on the monster's tail.

The sculpture flew across the room at the back of Lamia's head. She whipped around, away from Jack, and snarled at me. I ran back to where Miss Reed was still tangled up in the snake's tail, and I grabbed the abandoned sword off the floor.

I think that this got the she-demon angry, because she started growling as she came closer.

Leaping over Miss Reed, who had ducked under the tail that had once again swung around, I dodged a swing from Lamia's clawed hand that had been going straight to my eyes. When I reached the ground, I crouched and hastily grabbed the bronze sword Miss Reed had mysteriously pulled out of her bag.

There was a black scaly tail winding itself up one of my legs as I struggled to get up. Out of desperation, I slashed the sword out at Lamia's middle. It's not like I was all gung-ho to kill. I just didn't want to end up as her breakfast, as I'm sure you understand.

As soon as Miss Reed's sword came in contact with her stomach, Lamia was no longer Lamia. She was a pile of banana-colored.

I didn't move from my seat on the ground. I just sat there as the adrenaline was rapidly sucked out of me, leaving me to feel like jelly. Everyone who was remaining in the classroom was staring at me. Maddy, a girl in my class, was just gawking at me as if I'd robbed the White House.

Mr. Bauld had come out of the copying room, probably to see what the noise was. He had dropped his stack of papers on the floor, and all his work was now roughly displayed over the speckled white floor tiles.

Jack was looking slowly from me, to the sword, to the pile of dust, and back at me again. He couldn't seem believe what'd happened either, but he was the only other kid who'd seen our teacher turn into a child-devouring snake lady. I guess we were in the same boat there.

Miss Reed looked less astounded than anyone else there. She was staring at me, but looked as if she were somewhere else, very deep in thought. After only seconds longer, she stood up and turned to Mr. Bauld and Maddy.

"Class is dismissed, because Mrs. Banoah had another meltdown and had to be taken to the emergency room." She said it firmly, but calmly. I found myself wondering if Mrs. Banoah was okay after her serious meltdown. No, I told myself. Miss Reed's lying.

It was different for the art teacher and my friend. A dazed expression washed over their faces. Maddy flicked her light brown hair, like she often did, and left the classroom, not even looking back. Mr. Bauld followed her out, and shut the door behind him.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked, almost like he was asking what was for lunch, besides the rude word he threw in for effect.

I really wasn't sure myself what had happened in the last sixty seconds. Yeah, it was only sixty seconds. Time flies when your life's on the line. I would know.

Miss Reed ran a hand through her light blond curls and sighed. She took back her sword, which was just lying on the floor next to the heap of yellow dust, and stuffed it back into her small bag. I still wasn't sure how it worked.

"Here, come with me." With that, Miss Reed opened a window and crawled out.

What? We were supposed to just climb out a window and play hooky with a teacher?

Fine by me…


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Miss Reed and jumped out the window, landing on the top of a big dumpster that smelled like… trash and public school food. That stuff smells nasty anyway, but when it's been sitting in a closed dumpster rotting for two weeks, the odor tends to get least the lid was closed.

I heard the banging sound behind me as Jack also jumped out. I quickened my pace to keep up with Miss Reed, who was walking around the side of the school, obviously looking for something.

My purple Chucks crunched through the snow, despite my efforts to keep quiet. At least I could walk next to Miss Reed. On the other hand, Jack was lagging behind, his attempt to keep his expensive basketball shoes clean and dry in vain. Now I don't think I'm a sadistic or cruel person, but I thought that was pretty funny.

Miss Reed seemed to have found what she was looking for: a hose that's used to water the grass in the summer when we're on vacation. She turned the water on warm, and while waiting for it to heat up, she dug around in her bag for something. Her sword? Her book? Something else that shouldn't be able to fit in there?

She finally pulled out a single quarter. Actually, when I looked closer, it wasn't a quarter at all, but a thick gold coin.

Miss Reed handed me the coin to hold as she worked with the hose to get the ice off. The large coin had a head of a woman with a wreath of flowers tucked into her curly hair on one side, and the other a basket of what looked like grain. There were also Greek symbols around the edges that I recognized from when we did our Greek history unit in seventh grade.

"A drachma?" I asked Miss Reed. She nodded, still working with the hose.

"Yes, the currency of the Greek gods and the money they used in ancient Greece."

"Um, cool. Why do you have this? Shouldn't it be in a museum?" Miss Reed just shushed me, so I leaned against the wall of the school. Jack was just reaching us, annoyed that his shoes were snowy and muddy.

"What are we doing?" he demanded. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Miss Reed, so I stayed quiet. After a minute, Miss Reed responded, "IMing a friend at camp."

"Yeah, because a hose will _easily_ connect with the school Wifi. What do we have to do with this?" Jack was seriously annoyed.

"Stop talking. I'll explain later." Miss Reed had finally gotten the hose running, and held it up in the air, her thumb over the nozzle, making it spray. The water caught in the bright winter sunlight, and made a rainbow out of the shining droplets.

Miss Reed gestured for me to give her the coin back, so I handed it back to her. She immediately flung it into the water droplet rainbow, saying, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half Blood." She spoke almost like she was talking into a voice-recognizing computer, or cell phone. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't question it, mainly because my other options were slim.

As she spoke to the rainbow, (boy that sure makes me sound sane) the colors started moving and rearranging themselves. It was beautiful and stunning to see, although hard to watch it without sticking my hand out to touch the rainbow like a little kid. Not going to lie, I almost did.

The color continued to change until it illustrated the image of a bearded man playing cards with another man whose face I couldn't make out. Miss Reed cleared her throat, seemingly to get the man's attention. He looked around, startled, until he saw Miss Reed.

"Is there a problem Sophia?" he asked her from the image. When he saw Jack and me, he turned more serious. "You need a ride to camp, I assume?"

"No, I think I'll just drive if that's okay. Viola and Jack are coming right away. We just had a little visit with the demon Lamia, didn't we children?"

Chiron nodded. "Are you all okay? Lamia can be…" he trailed off. Miss Reed patted my head and told Chiron, "We are all intact. Viola here had her taken care of in a matter of seconds!" She half smiled as I batted her hand away from my head.

"Argus and a volunteer camper can meet you at the Empire State Building around seven o'clock if you want. It's a long drive for one person. Is that easy enough to get to?"

"Yep that's fine! Thanks Chiron, we'll be there!"

"Farewell Sophia, Viola, Jack." Miss Reed swiped a hand through the water, and put threw the hose back onto the ground.

"Let's go kids. We have to drive all the way to New York City. I'll explain everything later." Jack the Arrogant Jock threw Miss Reed a nasty, aggravated glance, only adding to my dislike for him. How impatient.

We walked around to the school parking lot, and got into Miss Reed's Honda Odyssey. I sat in the passenger seat, and Jack sat in the back. Our teacher had been completely ignoring Jack, his questions, and his rude remarks he was flinging at her.

"Miss Reed?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't ignore me too. She looked up from the road. "What are you reading?" I had tried to read the title of the book that was falling out of her bag, but it was hard to see in the fading light.

"I'm not your teacher, you can call me Sophia. And it's an instruction manual for building a row of plaza stores. Was that really your question?"

"Oh, no. I was just wondering. I heard that Chiron person you were… IMing, saying that we are going to camp. What does that mean?"

"It's a summer camp on Long Island. Why? Out of all questions about our current situation, you ask if it's a summer camp? Most people," she glanced at Jack, "would be asking everything that came to mind."

"It's just that it's March and snowing. How are we going to a summer camp?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's kind of a year-round camp, but most kids just go in the summer."

I nodded, more and more questions coming to mind as we spoke. Just before I started bombarding Miss Reed, or Sophia now, I realized how much time we'd be spending in the car. It's a really long drive to get all the way to the empire state building… Really long. That meant that Sophia had a good amount of time for a good amount of explaining to do.

"I'm going to explain now. No questions until I finish, okay?" I nodded, and Jack grunted, still in a huff. "Good enough. Okay, so first of all, you are going to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for mostly teens, but there are quite a few younger kids, and some older, like me. All of the kids have something in common: either their mother or father is a Greek god. Got that?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Really? You expect me to believe that my mom is Aphrodite? Think again."

"Shut up Jack. Not your mother. I've met your mother, and though she's very lovely, she's no goddess. Your father is a god. And Viola, you were adopted, right?" I nodded. "You know nothing about your birth parents?"

I shook my head no. My adoptive parents had a real son, who looked like he could be my real brother, despite having completely different parents. We both had the blonde-brown hair the color of a field of grain, and similar blue-green eyes. "So," Sophia brought me back into the not-so-real reality. "One of your unknown birth parents must be a god or goddess. And so, you are both half god. Half your blood from a mortal and half from a Greek god."

Putting her right hand out to shake mine (while driving), she said, "Sophia Reed, daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia explained everything about the Greek "myths" in the car. I discovered that many of the gods have mortal and immortal children. I learned that the kids of the gods, by law of Olympus, are required to be escorted to Camp Half-Blood by the age of thirteen.

This law had only been set last year, so it didn't always count, because the older campers (like Sophia) and satyrs (goat-human hybrids), were still scrambling to collect all of the demigods.

I learned that handfuls of new arrivals had been coming to camp, and that the rate of new campers had drastically decreased. Sophia also told us everything she knew, which was pretty much everything I could imagine she'd want us to know, about Greek gods and such.

I had probably fallen asleep at this point. Although the myths were interesting but I had already spent two months learning about them in seventh grade. It wasn't exactly riveting anymore. And really, the car ride was at _least_ five hours long. Can you blame me for dozing off once or twice? Or maybe sixteen or seventeen times…

I wondered if Jack was paying any attention to Sophia's rambling. At one time or another I had glanced over at him to find that he had conked out long before.

"Viola! Viola, wake up. Miss Viola Rhea, I am asking you to please accept my invitation for you to wake up. We are in the city! VIOLA!" Sophia just kept going on and on. The only reason I didn't do anything was because I actually thought that her efforts were pretty comedic. Apparently Jack didn't though.

"Viola just get up already," he growled. "I can't stand this! So _annoying_." I opened my eye in time to see him earn a glare from Sophia.

I straightened up in my seat. Sophia tapped my shoulder, and motioned for me to look out the window. Yep, New York City. I'd been twice before on New Year's Eve to see the ball drop with my family. My _family!_

"Sophia? Can I call my mom or dad?" I asked frantically. I had to tell them I was safe. But would they let me go to summer camp in the winter when I should be in school? Let me be trained to fight with real weapons? I wasn't sure.

"Yes, you can IM them when you get to camp. Depending on how well they can see through the Mist, they could just think that the image is really a telephone call."

Yes, Sophia had explained the Mist too. It was the veil that protected all of the Greek gods, goddesses, titans, nymphs, monsters, creatures, demigods, and most importantly, secrets. She said that mortals overreact every time they see or experience something from the myths. I don't blame them. It wasn't particularly heartwarming to see my SPED teacher morph into a children-devouring snake demon called Lamia.

With Sophia's promise to message my parents in mind, I relaxed and watched as the buildings got taller and taller, the traffic louder and louder. Eventually I had to crane my neck to see the buildings against the gray sky.

I've never been a huge fan of winter, for the reason that the sky is never interesting. It's always just gray, white, and gray. _Sometimes_ gray-blue. But mostly gray. Not even dawn has the right color in the winter.

Sophia continued to comment on how wonderful the city is, and how little she gets to go see it. Every once in awhile, she'd say something about a famous architect who designed one of the building. Usually it was to tell me (because Jack wasn't listening) that the architect was a demigod in the Athena cabin, and to brag about the accomplishments of Athena children.

"Sophia, are all of the kids of Athena this obsessive?" I asked her seriously. I'd been thinking that maybe I wanted my mother to be Athena (not that my opinion really matters…). She's the goddess of wisdom and battle… seems like she'd be a cool mom, right?

I even have the "Athena looks" to me, as I'd learned during my lecture at the beginning of the ride. Blond hair and… well _sometimes_my eyes are gray… It really depends on the lighting. My eyes are a bit strange, as they change from blue to green to gray and to any combination of two. It's not that abnormal I don't think, and I'm not the only person who has this eye color. But anyways, if I was going to turn into an architecture freak like Sophia, I might have second thoughts about wanting to be a daughter of Athena.

"No, I don't think we _all_ are. Many of us, but not everyone… Why? Does it bother you?" she smirked evilly, and I knew I was about to get it even worse before. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Don't want to scare you away from camp yet! That's the monsters' job."

She was mostly quiet the rest of the ride. Well, she did yell at me when I tried to braid her hair—honestly, it's almost like she's _my_ age—but other than that, the drive was calm.

When we got into the city, the traffic got worse. Stop-and-traffic is the worst. We inched in nearer and nearer to the tallest building in the country, and I was getting excited. I took out my doodle folder that I had grabbed before I ditched school with my teacher and a bully/"popular" kid. I pulled out a pencil and lightly sketched the tops of the sky scrapers of New York City.

It wasn't long before we were in the heart of the city. We got out of the car in a parking garage, and Sophia (I still hadn't gotten used to calling her that) hailed us a taxi to the Empire State Building. The ride was relatively uneventful. Well, the taxi driver forgot to put the gauge on when we started driving, and the old driver charged Sophia more than she'd ever need to pay for just a mile or two. I guess it can still be considered uneventful. I mean, this is _New__York__City_ we're talking about.

I hopped out of the taxi first, and I almost fell over backwards, trying to look to the top of the monstrous building. Jack too, was staring in awe. I'd only ever been to this city once, when I'd come with my dance team to watch the Rockettes around Christmas time. Even then I hadn't been to see the tallest building in America.

"Can we go to the top?" I asked Sophia when she'd walked up behind us.

"You mean Olympus? Well, we don't really have anything to do there, and they don't let us in without an appointment… What?" Both Jack and I had an eyebrow raised at her proposal. Olympus? Where'd she get that from?

"Oh yeah, Mount Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building. Forgot to tell you, I guess. Where the gods live most of the time. I think we should stick with the roof, not the top of the building. Well, we don't really have time to go there at all, so I guess it doesn't matter much."

"Ummm… oka-"

"Sophia!" someone called from a bit farther down the street. I looked in the direction of the voice, and spotted a couple of teenagers sitting in the back of a white van, labeled, "Delphi Strawberries." Delphi… I felt like I'd heard about that place from somewhere. Yep. Seventh grade History! These were the people from the Greek camp.

Sophia waved to them and started walking over to the van, obviously wanting us to follow.

**Sorry, I know this chapter is super boring, but it was kind of necessary. I'm hoping chapter 5 will be better. Criticism is very much appreciated. And reviews good or bad make me so happy that people take the time to review. Until next time!**


End file.
